User talk:TXTac
Welcome Hello and welcome to - a Baldur's Gate franchise knowledge base built by the fans, built for the fans! Your contributions to the Free Hendak and the Slaves page have made our community a better place, thank you and keep up the good work! Please do not hesitate to leave a message on my talk page if I can be of any help. Islandking (talk) 01:05, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Reputation for the genies Hi. You're sure about your addition here? Do you recall which dialogue path you chose? Because, in the classical (not EE) game file I can only find a single "ReputationInc(1)" with Coprith, and that's for the family feud … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:57, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :I'm 100% certain, my only edits have been in realtime as I am playing the latest EE build. Not sure there was any dialogue choice required, just initiaite conversation, but I did choose the path to remove the Djinn by granting their request for the head. TXTac (talk) 17:27, January 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Ah – found it! It's part of a second, different named dialog file, that gets called by the script from the statues cutscene. Thanks for helping clarifying it. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:29, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Random Treasure The inventory item RNDTRE0x.itm is a template for a random item, which is created alongside the creature/container itself – so if you haven't reloaded/reentered the area between your five attempts and he always was already there, then it would always be the same item. I don't have the EEs, so I can't check his true inventory with Near Infinity. The least I could offer would be to split that section … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 23:11, January 15, 2018 (UTC) I verified on reloads and on the iOS platform and it was always a Mislead scroll. After 7 reloads across platforms yielding the same result and the assignment is random? I doubt it. TXTac (talk) 00:14, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Re: About infobox:item The best should be to take a look at the infobox template itself, not to orient oneself on past articles. At the bottom of the page there's a table that explains which field should hold what information. (It's also always good to copy-paste the template from here – not from other item pages.) Though I have experienced that our active admin here sometimes deviates himself from those guidelines. (No offense – I appreciate his work! ;) One workaround to find the correct/best solution might be to use the "What links here" tool for the template and go to the end of the list. Which, when I scroll to the bottom of the page, shows me, there's been more questions by you regarding this topic, which already have been answered. So I ask you, give me some time to answer your question, or ask right away somebody else, but please don't ask me and then somebody else, if you really want my advice … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:57, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :I apologize, I am not familiar yet with the interface here, and it looked like my initial question to you was posted in a confusing place. So I re-posted it in what appeared to be a more public and appropriate location for the topic. Thanks for your thoughts. TXTac (talk) 00:51, January 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Accepted. Though a user's talk page is no confusing place to ask them for advice, and it's also very much common to ask active users, and not somebody random. (An admin's certainly always preferred! ;) ::I get informed when somebody leaves me a message, and I usually come by here once (or more/longer) daily. ::Okay, one last thing about this (and in general): If you have your own or seemingly better ideas of doing stuff than it might be established – do it your way! "Be bold!" is a common advice for wiki contributors. If it doesn't suit the wiki's style or community's taste, someone will change it; and perhaps a discussion about it starts. :) Happy further editing so far! -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:36, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Detailed experience in IB Hi. Don't know, if Islandking will approve of this, but I thought it a good way to "fix" your fix. Might be a good idea, too, to place it within the stages of the walkthrough sections … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:55, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Just a note Hi there! It's perfectly okay and absolutely not considered bad style to add an e.g. plural-"s" just after the closing brackets of a link, instead of adding the plural version with a pipe to the brackets. (This also costs less memory space for the page.) So I've reverted some of your edits on The Captive Nymph. No offense, just giving advice. :) See your and my changes for a comparison. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 21:54, February 25, 2018 (UTC)